singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony "Tony" Stark
Anthony Edward Stark is an brilliant, philanthropist, genius playboy with an ego problem from Malibu. He arrived in-game on date and will eventually live with his Fellowship of the Brovengers. age: late thirties, early forties origins: Iron Man + Iron Man 2, the 2008+2010 films as part of the Greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. Also known as Earth-199999 because Marvel picks weird numbers. app: '''link '''hmd: link '''played by: '''Mir '''contact: '''sniper is a spy @ AIM Setting Marvel universe is made of up various continuities denoted with numbers, with the main comic book continuity being Marvel-616. The Marvel cinematic universe is known as Marvel-199999, a universe that includes Iron Man, Thor, Incredible Hulk, and Captain America. The other Marvel movies (Fantastic Four, XMen & etc) are unfortunately in their own separate continuities, showing just how much Marvel loves confusion. The world of Marvel-199999 is very much comparable to our own real world. We have the same world issues, same technology (excluding the tech Stark has invented), and unlike the rest of Marvel, magic is merely science we haven't yet explained. The major difference in technology between our world and Marvels is mainly due to Tony Stark, the star of Iron Man I/II. Howard Stark is said to have helped with the creation of the atomic bomb, and helped create modern warfare as it exists today. It's shown in Captain America that he also attempted to invent a flying car, but if the rest of the movies are any indication, the project never took off. Tony's technology is a very decisive difference; his entire house is controlled by a seemingly sentient AI named JARVIS and 90% of the surfaces in his house are touch screen or projection based. It seems a lot of his pet project technology is kept limited for his own personal use, so while his technology may be decades ahead of our own, on a world scale, we're about equal. Weapons tech excluded, but then again, all thanks to Tony. The elephant in the room is the existence of other realms, made known thanks to Thor. The nine realms are connected by Yggdrasil, with Earth being the middle realm (Midgard), and Asgard being the home of the Asgardians, Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Another difference between worlds is that what we consider pseudo-science actually exists in Marvel-199999. Gamma radiation doesn't (always) kill in Marvel cinematic, but turns people in to very strong, anger driven monsters. Super Soldier serum also exists, which can turn even the most medically-crippled guy into a Calvin Klein underwear model. These subtle differences in science and history lead to the creation of SHIELD, an organization dedicated to the protection of the world from threats it could not otherwise handle. All these various aberrations and crazies are linked together through one organization, which they end up joining through one mean or another. SHIELD gathers all these misfits together, and with the Avengers Initiative, forms the dysfunctional family soon to be called The Avengers. As an after note it's said the movies are closer to the Ultimates version of Marvel than 616. These differences are pretty small in comparison with Marvel-616 differences, but they all lead up to a universe that is far more chaotic than our real world. Personality On the surface, Tony is a very uncomplicated sort of guy. The first impression people get is that he's incredibly self-confident, eccentric, narcissistic, and a bit of a dick. Tony is very much aware of his genius and talent, and has no problem flaunting them or his wealth. He's well versed in showmanship, and his public appearances often take a turn for the grossly grandeur. He's shown to have a healthy disdain for politics and regulation, and to an extent, sees himself as outside of the jurisdiction of the law. He refuses to turn in his suit or its technology, or operate under any pre-established branch of military. While the government hearing was obviously biased in the opinion that the Iron Man was a weapon, Tony certainly doesn't make things easier, cracking jokes at the senator and being overly obnoxious and unhelpful during the proceedings. In short, Tony shows very little sense of modesty, and thrives in the spotlight, whether through fame or infamy. Tony Stark is very much a self involved prick. His status as a playboy is well known, and he's very open about it, clarifying that the rumors that he went 12 by 12 with Maxim's magazine models were true. He's very candid about his thoughts, sharing them often no matter how insulting or controversial. It takes the patience of a saint to deal with Tony, and a thick skin. Tony is incredibly glib towards everyone, including his closest friends, and it's often mistaken as intentional antagonizing when most of the time it isn't. In a nutshell, Tony appears to be an incredibly flippant, self involved jerk with an eccentric sense of humor. If this wasn't infuriating enough, Tony is also very compulsive, often pulling stunts or changing his mind on whim. He buys out a bar and has it demolished just to piss off General Ross, he buys an overpriced Pollock solely to annoy another buyer, and he decides to drive in the Moroccan Grand Prix without telling anyone ahead of time. While his compulsive tendencies were magnified to the point of self destruction in the 2nd movie due to his impending death, it's been shown that Tony Stark has always been on the eccentric side. His attitude is very 'I do what I want', and with his wealth, status and intelligence, most of what he wants to do he can. In a deep dive, it becomes clear that Tony is a lot more than just a cocky playboy. There's a side to him that's very conflicted and somewhat insecure. While he's capable of curbing his vices, there's a side to him that's self destructive and closed off even to his closest friends. He spent a good portion of his life not worrying about where his weapons went after they were sold, and up until meeting Yinsen, he was very much okay with leading a life of pure hedonism. After Afghanistan, he becomes much more concerned with the legacy he'll leave behind, and lives his life by Yinsen's dying words. By working as Iron Man, Tony believes he's finally doing right by the world, but there is always a niggling feeling of doubt that it's not enough. He tends to shrug off concern and redirect the topic, and states that he doesn't 'play well with others'. Even as open and candid as Tony tends to be, he is still very reserved and closed off when it comes to his life (sex life not included). He doesn't tell Pepper or Rhodey that he's slowly dying, leaving them to shrug off his erratic behavior as irresponsibility. For a man of immense wealth and social standing, Tony has very few friends. He has plenty of acquaintances, but he can count on his fingers the number of friends he considers to be close. His first instinct is always to be frank, to the point of antagonism if the other person is particularly disagreeable. Tony operates by his own rules and has issues with showing sincerity or gratitude, often choosing humor to deflect. Abilities & Weaknesses Tony Stark is your average genius, playboy inventor. Out of the suit his greatest power is his mind and engineering prowess. In the suit, he has enhanced strength, a HUD and AI that give him tactical advice, and the ability to fly with repulsors built in his gauntlets and boots. The suit is what gives Tony is 'superpowers', without it he's nothing more than a very resourceful, very intelligent guy. His weakness is the arc reactor built into his chest, which helps keep shrapnel from boring into his heart. Without it he'll die. Character Relationships Canon * boom Non-Canon * de yada Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.